


Presence

by romanticalgirl



Category: Amazing Grace (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All creatures great and small</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman**.

 

 _God is in all things_.

Wilber closes his eyes as the first rays of sunlight come up through the trees, filtering everything with a golden light. There’s a kind of warmth that washes over him as the dew steams off the grass. He notices everything in the haze – the silvered webs and deep rumble of the frogs. The world lights up like a jewelers’ display, flashing silver and diamonds and gold around him.

Two of the dogs rush past him, followed at a distance by a bleating goat, and he can’t help but laugh, turning his head up to the sky. His mind is a host of causes and claims, things he cannot change and things he must, but for now he pushes them all aside and revels in the dawning, revels in _being_

God is in all things, he agrees with the world, with the word. Even in man.


End file.
